Somnia Memorias
thumb|250px|right|Somnias Memorias (English) thumb|250px|Somnias Memorias (Spanish + Latin) Somnias Memorias is the ending theme of Parasite Eve. It is sung by Shani Rigsbee. One version combines Spanish and Latin, while the other version is in English. Lyrics Spanish + Latin Siento que estuve en un viaje y que vengo de lejos Tanto esperé este momento y no sé si fue obra de Dios o fue mi voluntad Juro que pude escuchar como en sueños Aquella voz que mi dijo: "Despierta", y sentí la fragancia de un sueño perdido A la deriva, entre olas Que vienen y van como sueños mil Puedo traer de regreso a mi Las memorias que tengo guardadas muy dentro Ultra somnia, ultra memorias Arbor sacra, mala dulcem, maturum ferens Ultra somnia, ultra memorias Arbor sacra, mala dulcem, maturum ferens, maturum ferens Solo Si no hay más nada que hacer, solo ver la tristeza Si no hay más nada que hacer sino solo esperar lo que venga y nos llegue a pasar Tan solo esperar que termine la fiesta Y nuestra historia se vaya borrando y nos deje sin nada poder esperar A la deriva, entre olas Que vienen y van como sueños mil Puedo traer de regreso a mi Las memorias que tengo guardadas muy dentro Alicubi apud memorias longinquas Aliquid intra me expergiscit Amorem indulgentiam, macroem dolorem Conguoscebit omnia terminabit Eras semper prope me, juro ut esses prope me Puedo jurar que estuviste, sí, cerca de mi Hay que entender y comprender Cuando el pecado nos cubra con su canción La Tierra sufrirá, sufrirá, sufrirá, de verdad, hay que entender, entender No olvides, no, nunca jamás Que el cielo y tierra, el mar y el sol, vida nos dan Cuando el color de la maldad Llene esta tierra, verás el Dies Irae y todo acabará English Oh it feels like I've been on a long journey Feels like I've waited all this time for that one moment Was it God's will or was it my own will? I swear I heard a voice telling me Awake Awake Among the waves I can bring back memories Beyond dreams, beyond memories A sacred tree calls upon me Beyond dreams, beyond memories I realize I am myself And we find each other If all we can do is be disheartened by what is to come And wait for this pathetic feast to end Our history fading away Then what is there left for us to expect now? Awake Awake Among the waves I can bring back memories Somewhere among distant memories Something awakens inside me Will it learn love and tenderness? Then will all this finally end? You were always close to me, right there by my side I swear you have always been You were always close to me, right there by my side I swear you have always been When the sin covers us with its song The land will suffer, suffer You must understand Let us not forget Let us not forget We must never forget Heaven, land, sea, and sun are life Let us not forget Let us not forget When the color of evil fills the land You'll see Dies Irae And everything will end Category:Music